Cons with Accessibility Policies
This is a list of conferences and conventions with Accessibility policies listed. Some convention centers and hotels have accessibility polies of their own. See a partial list at:List_of_Convention_Centers_and_Hotels_with_Accessibility_Policies Speculative Fiction Conventions (Science fiction, fantasy, horror, steampunk) A *Arisia *AnomalyCon Steampunk B *Balticon (scroll down) C *Chessiecon *Coal Hill Con Doctor Who *ConFusion under development as of Dec 2015 *CONvergence - Accessibility Overview *CONvergence - ASL *CONvergence - Service Animals *CONvergence - Safe Space D *Detcon1 (2014 NASFiC) *DiscWorld Convention 2016 *DragonCon *Dysprosium 2015 F *Fog Con (Adapted from WisCon's policies) K *King Con celebrating science fiction, fantasy, gaming, & comic books. King Con takes place in a library library L *The Living Dead Horror Convention *LonCon 3 (WorldCon 2014) *LoneStarCon 2013 (WorldCon 2013) M * MALcon Myths and Legends * MarsCon 2015 but not found in 2016 *MidAmeriCon II (WorldCon 2016) *MISTI-Con 2017 N * Nine Worlds * Norwescon O *OryCon 37 R *ReaderCon (Scroll down) *(Re)Generation Who (Doctor Who convention) *San Juan in 2017 (NASFiC bid) S *Sasquan (WorldCon 2015) * Swancon * SFWA Nebula Conference 2016 T *The Twisted World (18+ Convention) V *VividCon * Vidukon W *Walker Stalker Con (TWD & general horror. ASL, mobility, autism, etc. Email contact: disabilities@walkerstalkercon.com) * We Are ALL SF Con provides CART interpreters and ASL interpreters *Westercon *WisCon * WishCon Women in Sci-Fi and Horror *World Fantasy Con 2016 *WorldCon 75 2017 WorldCon in Helsinki, Finland Comic Cons * Awesome Con 2016 * Calgary Expo * Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo (C2E2) * Denver Comic Con (DCC) * Emerald City Comic Con (ECCC) * Grand Rapids Comic-Con *Heroes & Villains Fan Fest (Superhero and comic book. ASL, mobility, autism. Email contact: disabilities@fanfest.com) * New York Comic Con (NYCC) * Phoenix ComicCon (Contains Problematic and Hostile Language toward PWDs) * San Diego Comic Con (SDCC) * Toronto ComiCon * WonderCon Anime Cons * Anime Boston *Anime Cental aka ACEN * Anime Expo (click on ADA) * Anime North *AnimeIowa * Anime Weekend Atlanta * Colossalcon * Izumicon * Katsucon * MomoCon * Otakon (Contains problematic language) * Ohayocon Gaming Cons * 2D Con Digital Destruction, Minnesota’s Gaming Convention * Midwinter Gaming Convention Other Fandom-Related Cons *BronyCon 2016 *CON.TXT a media con, a place for fans to gather and celebrate the joy of fandom * ConneXions a slash media con *Costume Con 34 Costuming and cosplay *Fan Expo Canada * Fan Expo Dallas scroll down to "Accessibility" * Fan Expo Regina * Fan Expo Vancouver *GeekGirlCon * Liverpool Tattoo Convention * Marcon "a weekend of fun...where everyone that enjoys movies, books, music, art, science, and everything in between" * Megacon scroll down to "Accessibility" * TGIF/F a gal pals convention * VidUKon Other (Non-Fandom) Cons A *AAA American Anthropological Association *AAR the American Academy of Religion *AAS American Astronomical Society *APCA 2016 American College Personnel Association *ACRL Association of College & Research Libraries *AIDS 2014 Conference *ALA 2015 ALA 2016 American Library Association Annual Conference *AlterConf *AERA American Educational Research Association *AMS American Meteorological Society *APA American Psychological Association (refer to 1982) *APCA American College Personnel Association *APHA American Public Health Association *APTA American Physical Therapy Association *AOTA American Occupational Therapy Association *ASHA American Speech-Language-Hearing Association *ARSC Association for Recorded Sound Collections *AWP Association of Writers & Writing Programs C *CEC Council for Exceptional Children *CHI 2016 ACM's Human-Computer Interaction Conference *CNA Canadian Nurses Association *CCCC Conference on college composition and communication by the National Council of Teachers of English (NCTE) Accessibility Guide D *Djangocon 2015 *Djangocon Europe 2015 *DrupalCon 2015 brings together thousands of people from across the globe who use, develop, design, and support the Drupal platform. I *IEEE *ISA International Sociological Association M *Michigan Womyn's Music Festival (note: known for being a transphobic space) *Michigan World Language Association *Modern Language Association Conference *Music Cities Convention N *NAEA National Art Education Association *National Communication Association *NCSL National Conference of State Legislatures *National Women's Music Festival (ASL and food info only) *NOLOSE O *Oklahoma Arts Conference *Open Education Conference has a special strand on accessibility *Out of Excuses Writing Workshop and Retreat 2016 P *PantheaCon *Pacific Media Expo *Pagan Con * Pittcon The Pittsburgh Conference on Analytical Chemistry and Applied Spectroscopy *PLA Public Library Association S *SMT Society for Music Theory *SXSW South by Southwest *SPARKcon an interdisciplinary creativity, art & design festival T *TCEA Texas Computer Education Association U *UbiComp 2014 The 2014 ACM International Joint Conference on Pervasive and Ubiquitous Computing Category:Accessibility